


birds of a feather

by girlsarewolves



Series: treats [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruises, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Getting Together, Healing, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Tending to Wounds, brief mentions of past Dawn/Hank and Laurel/Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: “Ouch.”“If you’d hold still it wouldn’t hurt as much.”“...are you quoting a Disney movie at me?”There’s a gentle smirk tugging at Dawn’s lips as she glances up to meet Laurel’s eyes. “Maybe. But it’s still true.” Her fingers dab the antiseptic soaked cotton ball over the freshly stitched up gashes on Laurel’s side. “Believe me, I’ve been through this pain plenty of times. But you’ll thank me later.”
Relationships: Dawn Granger/Laurel Lance
Series: treats [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



* * *

“Ouch.”

“If you’d hold still it wouldn’t hurt as much.”

“...are you quoting a Disney movie at me?”

There’s a gentle smirk tugging at Dawn’s lips as she glances up to meet Laurel’s eyes. “Maybe. But it’s still true.” Her fingers dab the antiseptic soaked cotton ball over the freshly stitched up gashes on Laurel’s side. “Believe me, I’ve been through this pain plenty of times. But you’ll thank me later.”

Laurel winces at the sharp, lingering stings each dab leaves behind. Her lower lip feels slightly swollen, and her tongue keeps subconsciously licking at the raw cut that hasn’t crusted over. Her ribs are killing her, and there’s going to be a lot of aches and pains greeting her in the morning that she isn’t quite feeling yet.

But the mission was successful, and that’s what matters.

“Thank you,” she whispers - hisses more like, when halfway through the first word Dawn dabs again. “Now. I wasn’t sure where else to go.” She doesn’t mention that Star City is off limits, or that her ex’s self righteous, ‘I told you so’ attitude every time Laurel wound up battered and bruised - no matter how successful she was - might drive her to break her sobriety tonight. Just like she doesn’t ask how or where Hank is.

Dawn doesn’t bring any of it up, either.

“Don’t mention it.” She puts away the damn cotton ball finally, and applies some ointment before bandaging Laurel up. The lines around her eyes crinkle a little when she smiles, and there’s a world weariness in her dark eyes that Laurel can relate to and also knows she hasn’t quite reached yet. “Do you want to spend the night?”

Laurel almost says no. She’s dropped by too many times lately, hiding out or asking Dawn to mend her feathers even though Dawn swears she’s out of this life that Laurel can’t quit. She knows it’s a temptation, every time she shows up in her mask, and it’s unfair of her of all people to constantly fling that in Dawn’s face.

But Dawn is warm and welcoming. She’s soft with a steel core that’s gotten her through the ugliness of this life and keeps her going, and sometimes Laurel wants to feel a little of that strength. Dawn is experience without condemnation - the kind that Laurel feels too often from Ollie.

And maybe Dawn is lonely, like Laurel is, and could use the company.

“Sure. That’d be great. If it’s no problem.”

Freshly cleaned fingers brush back Laurel’s hair and cup her face. Dawn smiles, leans in, and Laurel closes her eyes when their mouths touch. The invitation takes on a whole new meaning, one that hasn’t been offered before, only teased at, but it’s a welcome one. Dawn is radiant when she pulls back, this time her smile full of promise. “No problem at all.”

* * *


End file.
